Whack
IN SHORT Whack the Merchant You're friendly wasteland supplier of everything hard hitting VISUAL DESCRIPTION Appears meek, Curious, and often very short. Dawning what can only be described as a mix of mondern clothing and the clothing one wound find common wastelander to wear, this mutant stands decorated in feathered pauldrons and a head-dress dyed red with other sharp colourings of red across their form, their mutated features.. 'most of them atleast' are not concealed but instead attempted to be made less 'physically' visible to give the wasteland mutant a more approachable appearance, while at their chest hangs what appears to be a necklace made of string and a much treasured pebble. RENOWN / REPUTATION Whenever their are known around the wasteland or not is much to debate, CURRENT AMBITIONS Once upon a time their ambition was that of bringing the people of Hel'cathra to greatness and to some extent? they did. that was until a betrayal most fowl was commited against them, the action of which cost much of their once unbreakable loyalty to finally crack.. and dark days to follow.. Since then? a new sigil, a new banner, a new purpose has been bestoved upon the wasteland mutant, the Blood Crossiers. And they intend to take every bit of effort to earn their keep. GENERAL RELATIONS Relation to: Blood Corsairs : After the betrayal posed against them? it was the Blood Crossiers whom found the wasteland mutant hiding away scared in the undercity.. rationing themselves off on whatever they could find while trying to stay out of sight, the Captain known as 'One eyed' or 'Sneek' as he is affectionatly known saw the distress in the outlandish mutant.. and took pity on them by taking the mutant under his wing and soon enough had them recruited to the blood crossiers crew as a standing member.. and to this day? the crew is the only family the mutant now finds themselves needing. Relation to: Colony Security (COLSEC) : The security forces of the colony and whack have history, good and bad but as it stands it could be worse. Tho there are faces among the forces of E-Gov whom the mutant naturally know affectionatly as their friends! so there can't be any harm in having some friends right? Relation to: EarthGOV : Does not trust them. Relation to: Ex Praeda : Back in older times Ex Preada was a name most would fail to recognise but duo to slips of the tongue, actions made by loose hands, and pressure put on the tribe? faces became revealed and names known, EXP is no stranger to the mutant but not a faction needing the mutants attention after the betrayal Relation to: JunkHounds : The strong arm of the wasteland is no stranger to Whack and Whack no stranger to them in return. As they often trade, talk, hang out, and generally communicate between one and another, Good times are often had whenever the one known as Beatrix and Whack sit down to talk, and some may even utter the rumor about the two having a hand together in the creation of the current wasteland alliances begining. Relation to: Mytharii Tribe : After the betrayal? there is not much that has Whack view the tribe in a positive light.. Only thing the mutant sees is that there is a danger to the faction as a whole sitting in that council .. and he intends to remove it, only to get the closure he needs to move on. SKILLSET - Hard Worker If there is a task given? or a objective at hand? a quota to be reached? or order to be completed? The hard working Wasteland mutant will not know rest or sleep until that job is done. they will keep hammering away at the job they are given until done, and keep going if told their not. their sense of duty has long since been tempered with their betrayal into a spirit unbreakable, and their joy of seeing the praise they are given fore a job well done? is unmeasurable. - Wasteland Merchant - Animosity & Feral Instincts Counting barely as sentient half the time whack roams around, its feral instincts provide an edge in battle no training or personal preparation can ever hope too archive, The Ability too follow a Prey by their scent and track them even in the dark.. as well too survive in the wild like all animals do whid out the help from modern tools or maps, Just its claws.. its teeth.. and its mind. BACKGROUND / LIFE BEFORE ROE This is btw the old, noncannon story, ignore it, or read it fore giggles? i dunno. Whack was just a common duneclaw, born from a packs Beta, raised like any other too hunt.. feed.. and hide behind the Alpha, less the need too defend itself. all that was all it knew.. the little scents and noises it followed everyday fore a meal but too which oneday a certain chase fore flesh was cut short by industrial convoy.. seeking a larger prey, whack naturally hunted and tried too attack one of the armored convoys.. but failed too even dent the metal of the vehicles before being shot down by the mounted defenses.. Collected being barely a child.. the creature was hurled into a Container whidout being given any further medical assistance too ensure survival.. and was transported too Neuro labs fore dissection.. and DNA farming, However.. Upon arriving.. expecting nothing but a decaying corpse inside the container the scientists.. full of themselves and eagerly hungering fore knowledge opened the container.. and unleashed unspeakable horrors upon themselves.. Surveillance camera's capture only a few glances of a small Reptile leaping out of the container and locking its toothy maw around the scientists throat.. before they both fall too the floor that soon lays coated in Human blood.. a sickening sound of teeth gnawing into bone and flesh.. tearing and mauling..before a snap is heard from the creature tilting its head in one quick motion.. and snapping the prey's neck.... Startled.. and Wounded the creature wobbles around the room while anyone else rushed out too lock down the lab.. sealing the hatchling inside.. The Camera's watched as it stumbled around the lab.. knocking and banging on the walls whid its head.. the soft flesh doing little against these iron walls.. and the creature only whimpered fore its mother.. its Alpha.. but yet no-one came.. yet.. Crippled by its Injury the creature falls too the floor.. landing in the puddle of blood from its kill.. coating its soft white Scails whid a crimson red.. the source of the fluids next too the creature.. a limp corpse.. just meat.. in the creatures eyes as it attempts too stand itself up once more stumbling through the lab.. so many weird scents and smells flowed now through its nose?.. this lab.. this.. white room was nothing like the sandy outside.. so clean.. stinking of bleach and chemicals.. some attracting the creature closer too another fluid spilled on the floor next too broken glass.. the creature approached it.. sniffed it.. and out of its animal curiosity.. licked it off the clean floor.. consuming it.. whatever the Fluid was.. the creature would never know.. never understand but the moment it touched the creatures tongue.. something had changed and it burned its tongue.. like acid causing it too leap backwards away from it.. the burning didn't stop however and it grew only more panicked and frantic about the burning upon its tongue.. but its attention was soon traced too another source of smells.. from the door the scientists had ran.. came new creatures.. new prey dawning 'black skin' whid .. bulges.. and.. black sticks in their hands? they all swarmed the room .. surrounding the creature that stood.. whid blood curling from its lips and teeth, and it snarled a warning at this creature before itself.. but they only pointed their black sticks at the creature.. a a new 'creature' entering behind them all as it was loud.. shouting.. yelling and roaring at the others.. was this these pitiful creatures Alpha?.. It approached the creature.. Unhindered by its growling warnings.. and before the creature could leap at this black one like it had whid the other that wore white.. it was knocked too the ground.. and blacked out by it.. Only too later awaken once more in the warm sands.. its head trembling.. and its sight blurry.. yet its pain from the wound it had gotten from attacking metalic creatures? gone.. it stood up only too see the giant Black creature behind itself staring down at it.. almost instantly about too leap at it the creature holds back.. it was... scared.. it didn't want too attack the black one anymore.. it.. it didn't dare.. so instead it ran.. it ran away on all its legs and fore days the little hatchling tried too find its way back home.. but its pack had already left.. fleeing these black and white creatures no doubt.. The hatchling was alone.. now doomed too roam these lands whid no pack.. and destined too die alone.. but it didn't.. over time from the black and white ones.. strange camp of hardened walls? came more metal beasts.. the creature had learned how too hunt them.. they where a shell.. shell fore the white ones too travel safely through the lands.. but then they stepped out? they where vulnerable.. and they always carried strange scented things whid them.. that the creature learned to collect, and harvest in its den.. like a collection of trophy's from every hunt.. sometimes the things if collected tickled its skin.. and made its bones itch.. but it collected them no less.. and slept ontop of them all inside its den like a looming dragon.. yet.. whid time.. and time.. it learned that its 'great collection of trophys' was what would truly be its undoing.. as greed.. can change anyone.. and anything, fore the worse. it started slowly.. its claws getting longer.. its teeth starting too sharpen.. and its head itching where horns would spawn forth.. spikes coating its spine and thicker scails growing on its body.. every night sleeping on its trophy' was a night the creature grew stronger... and stronger.. so young.. yet feeling stronger than anything living on these sands.. The young duneclaw.. had changed. its bone cracking while it slept.. forming new shapes.. it wasn't long before the creature couldn't recognize itself anymore it.. it didn't understand.. it looked no like its alpha.. no like its memory's of its mother anymore.. It didn't understand.. Category:Character